Various types of enema applicators are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an enema applicator device including a manual pump having a removable bulb portion and an L-shaped tube, a frustoconical connector having a top side, a bottom side, and an opening, an applicator portion having a frustoconical base removably disposed within the opening of the connector and an applicator tube medially attached to a top surface of the base of the applicator portion, an aperture medially and continuously disposed through the applicator portion, a rubberized bulb cover continuously disposed around an exterior surface of the bulb portion of the pump, a tube cover continuously disposed around an exterior surface of the tube of the pump, and a rubberized connector cover continuously disposed around an exterior surface of the connector. What has been further needed is for the applicator tube of the applicator portion to be removably insertable into a rectal opening of a user. Lastly, what has been needed is for the bulb portion of the pump to be filled with a cleansing solution to allow a user to manually pump the cleansing solution through the tube of the pump, the connector, and the applicator portion, into a rectum of the user.
Although the enema applicator device can be used by any individual to more easily insert a cleansing solution into his rectum, the device is specifically designed to be used by a disabled or physically handicapped individual. The tube on the pump enables a user to more easily insert an enema applicator into his own rectal opening, thus providing him with a greater degree of freedom and independence from his caregiver.